Te veré en el infierno
by chosey
Summary: Algunas veces dejar el pasado en el olvido es sencillamente imposible, siempre regresa cuando menos lo esperas a morderte en el trasero.


Rowena bajó de la limusina del hotel y se dirigió a su suite sin dedicarle ni una mirada a los botones o al chofer que pedía una propina. Había tenido un pésimo día y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Esos tenían suerte de que estuviese demasiado apurada en llegar a su suite como para derretir sus cabezas.

Ingresó al ascensor con paso firme y rápido, y fulminó al botones con la mirada.

-Disculpe, señora? A dó…-. No había acabado de decir el muchacho cuando Rowena lo cogió del brazo y lo empujó afuera. –Puedo manejarme sola.-

El chico se quedó tan sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que el ascensor ya estaba en marcha y él estaba afuera. –Boi… si vuelve a hacer eso van a terminar despidiéndome! Por algo es mi maldito trabajo.- Dijo y se resignó a esperar a que el ascensor volviese.

Por su parte, Rowena esperó a estar sola en el ascensor para dignarse a quitarse sus lentes de sol negros, revelando sus ojos llorosos y rojos. Se miró en el espejo y odió con su alma el reflejo que la miró de vuelta.

Una mujer pelirroja, de ojos tristes, con lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas le devolvió la mirada. Sacudió su cabeza y se volvió a poner los lentes oscuros, prefería no ver su reflejo cuando se encontraba en esos… momentos de debilidad.

Volvió a mirar al espejo y esta vez los ojos tristes no la miraron de vuelta, pero si el aura de una mujer derrotada, rota. _No, basta._ Pensó y en un impulso lanzó un puñete al espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y dejando una mancha de sangre de tamaño considerable. _Mierda_ , se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba su mano lastimada contra su pecho y salía con rapidez antes de que alguien pudiese ver lo que había hecho.

Casi corriendo, llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró apoyándose en ella con fuerza. Tiró sus bolsas al piso sin miramientos y lanzó un grito mudo, una de sus manos golpeó un jarrón que había cerca a la puerta, el cual cayó al piso con un estruendoso crack.

El grito mudo descendió hasta que su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor, se mordió la lengua hasta sangrar para evitar gritar. Lo último que quería era atraer atención indeseada hacia ella.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras gritaba en silencio, había llegado a estar en el piso. Se levantó temblorosamente y se dirigió hacia el mini bar que proveía el hotel. Controlando a duras penas los temblores de su mano, trató de servirse un vaso de scotch. Se rindió de esto cuando una gran parte del contenido de la botella se desparramó al tratar de ponerlo en el vaso y decidió tomar de frente del pico de la botella.

-Bollocks- Susurró mientras se lanzaba a la cama, tirando sus tacones al piso en el proceso.

La decoración del lugar no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, le recordaba a Escocia hace varios años, lo cual le traía aún más malos recuerdos, invadiéndola de cólera y tristeza.

Rowena giró en la cama de manera que miraba al techo y suspiró, no era su culpa que se pareciese pero ello traía recuerdos sumamente desagradables. Cosas que preferiría nunca tener que volver a recordar. –Bloody hell-. Murmuró la bruja mientras recordaba cómo había conocido al tipo que nadie conocía, el secreto mejor guardado, el padre de Fergus. Ahora no era más que un cadáver desecho por el tiempo, pero no antes de dejar su maldita huella en el mundo, bueno en el mundo en verdad no, pero en ella sí. Una acción había desencadenado otra, todo un una trágica cadena que la había llevado a ser lo que era.

Este día, este maldito día. No sabía la razón exacta pero desde que había despertado no había podido dejar de pensar en el pasado. Desde que se había levantado, mientras hacía sus compras. Los ojos del mayordomo al hervir su cabeza se parecían tanto a los del maldito desgraciado. Luego los ojos sorprendidos de la dependienta de la tienda, que no entendía que ocurría aun cuando su daga ya se había clavado en su cuello y se desangraba en el piso. La sangre de la chica sobre el piso le recordó a la suya cuando había estado desangrándose y a punto de morir luego de dar a luz Fergus. Sola, asustada, segura de que moriría en cualquier momento…

-¿Qué demonios me ocurre?-. Se preguntó con furia hacia si misma.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir las lágrimas aparecer amenazantes en sus ojos, pero de nada sirvió pues de todas maneras las sintió deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Te odio.-

Dijo a nadie en específico para luego llevarse la botella a la boca y vaciarla en unos cuantos sorbos. Cuando ésta estuvo vacía, se levantó, fue al bar, y atacó las demás. Era consciente de que al día siguiente tendría una resaca demoniaca pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era olvidar.

Incluso mezcló una de sus pociones relajantes con los tragos, en un coctel que para cualquier mortal habría resultado fulminante.

Esa noche deseó dormir sin sueños, sedada por el alcohol que difundía todo en un mundo borroso de sombras, pero su subconsciente no le concedió tal suerte.

Tomó hasta quedar inconsciente, medio cuerpo en el piso y medio cuerpo sobre la cama.

Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de la pesadilla que había tomado control de su vida hacía siglos atrás. Iniciando por aquel momento que habría de marcarla para siempre, el día que conoció al padre de Fergus.

Esa noche se revolvió mil veces sobre las sábanas, llamó a gritos los nombres de personas muertas siglos atrás, hizo explotar una lámpara sin darse cuenta y despertó en el piso, envuelta en un sudor frío que recorría su espalda como un abrazo fantasmal que atravesaba su corazón y la llenaba de dolor. Además de un dolor punzante en la cabeza, producto de la resaca y un hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz, producto de las vueltas que había dado en la cama hasta caer al piso y golpearse la nariz.

Una ola de nauseas, producto de su previo ataque de alcohol, la golpeó y corrió al baño a vomitar, casi tropezándose con todas las cosas que había dejado tiradas la noche anterior. Más lágrimas salieron mientras vomitaba. Ni siquiera todo el alcohol del mundo podía hacerla olvidar y las pociones tan solo funcionaban momentáneamente.

 _Mierda._

Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir y volvió a la habitación, donde sacó una poción para la resaca que había inventado siglos atrás para las antiguas fiestas del Grand Coven. La tomó y poco a poco sintió que el dolor de cabeza la dejaba en paz. Sin embargo para el dolor del alma requería una medicina más fuerte. Una que no tenía en ese momento y que probablemente nunca tendría.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a darse un baño, hora de preparase para un nuevo día, fingir que todo estaba bien y seguir adelante. El accidente de la noche anterior ahora olvidado. Un leve desliz suyo.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Fergus antes de que Lucifer le rompiese el cuello. _Te odio, porque si no te odiase te amaría. Y no puedo hacer eso, porque el amor es una debilidad. Y yo nunca volveré a ser débil._

Se las repitió como un mantra una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quizá si las repitiese lo suficiente, algún día serían reales y no tendría que preocuparse en creerlo.


End file.
